harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Weasley family
'''Weasley '''was the surname of an old pure-blood family, who have muggle-born and half-blood family members. The family lived at The Burrow by Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. They were connected by blood to the Black, Prewett, Longbottom and Crouch family, and later the Potter and Granger family among others. Known for being blood traitors for being unhappy about their connection to the Sacred Twenty-Eight in the Pure-Blood Directory, the Weasley family were kind and welcoming. They fought in the Second Wizarding War and were part of the Order of the Phoenix offering their support for Harry Potter, who would later marry Ginny Weasley. About The Weasley family are noted for their red hair, and are well known in the magic world for their heritage, connections in the Second Wizarding War and for their lack of prejudice towards muggles and muggle-borns. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were normally placed in Gryffindor. Since the marriage of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the primary residence of the Weasley family became The Burrow by Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Molly and Arthur built up the four or five level home, giving it a very fun look which could only be held together by magic. They were not a wealthy family, and along with their name for being a blood traitor family, they were looked down upon by many people in the magic world. It was considered unusual in the magic world to have large numbers of children, but Molly and Arthur had seven, which was another reason why people made of them for having "more children that they could afford". History Early history In around 1930, the Pure Blood Directory was published and it included the Weasley family in the Sacred Twenty-Eight section. The Weasley family of the time were upset by it, and told people they had many ancestral ties to muggles and muggle-borns which they were proud of. From then on, they were named blood traitors. Cedrella Black later married Septimus Weasley, which earned her the anger of her family who disowned her and took her off the family tree. They had three children together, including Arthur Weasley. Arthur married Molly Prewett and they had seven children who were raised at The Burrow - Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. The Weasley family played no part in the First Wizarding War, probably because they were raising a young family at the time. However, Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett were part of the Order of the Phoenix and were later murdered by Death Eaters. At the end of the war, Molly and Arthur were very upset when Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy, escaped punishment for their crimes by claiming they were under the influence of the Imperius Curse. They later would, without their knowledge, play a small part in the outcome of the war when they adopted a pet rat, which was actually Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form. Peter was in hiding from the law, since he was the Death Eater who betrayed James and Lily Potter, who were found by Voldemort and murdered. He had faked death, killed 13 muggles and then framed Sirius Black for the crimes. They named the rat "Scabbers" and he was Percy's pet for the next ten years. Peaceful years Second Wizarding War Later history Family tree Family members Notes and references Category:Pure-Blood Family